Work stations or work benches for technicians working in the electronics labs and/or upon complicated machinery are known, however, these work benches and work stations are not constructed to provide the features and location of features necessary to enchance the technician's efficiency, and as a consequence, the work output of the technician is severely reduced over what it could be. There have been work tables or benches for different types of specialized equipment, but none for the technician that labors in the work area for which the Applicant's work station is designed.
For example, work tables have been known which provide a series of electrical outlets convenient to the work table top and additionally, provide storage under the work table top, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,056, where a plurality of switched electrical outlets are provided convenient to a table top.
In addition, cabinet structures for dental equipment have been devised such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,193 for the location of sinks, x-ray units, lights and cabinet space in a structure accessible from two sides.
Similarly, there have been constructed a plurality of collapsible multi-purpose desks and cabinet units which fold to a minimum size for portability such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,156 and No. 2,089,999.
Finally, secretarial work stations have been devised where equipment convenient for a secretary such as top to receive a typewriter and with telephone located nearby such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,785.
However, there exists a need for a specialized work station adaptable to a highly trained technician for work upon complicated machinery and electronics which provides the necessary means by which the equipment operating or under test may be observed simultaneously from all angles as well as other features such as providing locations of tools to enhance efficiency.